The use of antimicrobial agents on medical devices such as sutures and/or packages containing said sutures has been previously disclosed. However, some medical devices may not provide effective levels of antimicrobial activity for a sufficient period of time. Moreover, antimicrobial agents on medical devices can be undesirably transferred to their packages, requiring the use of higher levels of antimicrobial agents in order to obtain the desired antimicrobial effect upon implantation of the suture or other medical device in vivo.
Accordingly, there is a need for medical devices, packaging materials and textiles that can retain enhanced antimicrobial efficacy.